Frío impasible, cruel realidad
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Un oneshot sobre los pensamientos de uno de los personajes más logrados del anime, dueño de una personalidad un tanto difícil de comprender: Sesshomaru. Léanlo, please, además aviso importante!


_Frío impasible, cruel realidad..._

**Por: **Lottie-kun

**Idioma original: **Italiano

**Traducido por: **YaShi

_S_i, sé que escondo mis sentimientos...

Busco de convencerme que exteriorizarlos es de débiles, y, en efecto, todos aquellos que aman, por consecuencia, sufren... 

Yo, en cambio, no estoy ligado a ninguno. No busco a nadie, no me falta nadie en mi vida y estoy bien solo...

No, no es cierto que estoy bien así, pero no quiero admitirlo ni siquiera a mi mismo. ¿Si quizás soy el único con estos problemas??... Me  siento un idiota. Estoy solo. Sin haberme dado cuenta he creado un desierto a mi alrededor. Sólo veo gente que me teme, gente que me odia, gente que busca asesinarme. No me sirvieron todos los fríos inviernos que pasé para pensar... No me sirvieron los calurosos veranos para tomar una decisión. Y las innumerables y blancas primaveras, llenas de flores de cerezo, que he manchado con la sangre de miles de seres vivos no me han hecho venir las ganas de darle un giro a mi vida. Los melancólicos inviernos no me han cambiado... permanecí siendo el mismo.  Frío impasible, objeto del terror y del prejuicio ajeno, en poder de la propia autoestima y junto a la propia inseguridad. 

Que soy yo? No soy humano, no soy animal... 

Soy aquél que todos temen. Y quien no me teme, me odia. Y quien no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro, está cerca por compasión, como aquella niña. 

Si una persona es suficientemente fuerte y perspicaz como para entender mi retorcida psicología, estoy seguro que sólo sentirá por mi pena... No terror, no odio, no amor... Sólo una triste pena por uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo, pero solo y frío como roca helada de invierno.

Alguna divinidad ha concedido a los de nuestra estirpe la longevidad. Al inicio no entendía el motivo, pero ahora logro encontrar una luz, un sentido a nuestra existencia. La nuestra es una estirpe violenta y cruel; si viviéramos poco como los humanos, no tendríamos el tiempo de entender y de cambiar.  Pero viviendo tanto, nos han querido dar la posibilidad de reflexionar acerca de la vida... Si, nosotros hemos tenido la miseria de nacer crueles, pero de poder convertirnos y poder sentir  con el paso de las estaciones y de las vidas humanas. Vidas humanas que a veces veíamos pasar pero por nuestras propias manos, manchadas de sangre escarlata. 

Quizás alguno al crearnos esperaba que, con el pasar del tiempo,  nos diéramos cuenta del mundo que nos rodeaba. Pero no ha sido así...

Felices los humanos que en su fragilidad han encontrado la paz, y la alegría para cada una de sus acciones. 

Nosotros, llenos de odio y de rencor, nos devoramos sus almas como monstruos que no razonan... 

Quisiera cambiar... 

pero ahora es tarde.

Espero sólo que, en otra vida, todos mis innumerables pecados sean perdonados y, tal vez, así poder encontrar aquellos sentimientos perdidos con el paso de los siglos, o que quizás  nunca tuve...

Quizás así poder sumarme a algo que siempre desprecié... la eterna búsqueda de los humanos por  algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicado, como lo es la felicidad...

FIN 

_N/T: (notas de la traductora en este caso)_

Domingo 25 de Abril- 11.16 p.m.

Hola a todos!!! Se preguntarán que hago un domingo a esta ahora subiendo un fic... Es que.. el maldito MSN no se quiere actualizar y me siento tan  fuera de la sociedad!!!!T_T

Sobre todo extraño mucho a un par de personitas que son demasiado importantes en mi vida... **Sayis, Iya y Natulys... Las extraño!!!!! **Pero es que el msn no me abre porque no se quiere instalar la actualización. Por favor, Iya y Naty: cuando lean esto (si es que lo hacen) escríbanme un mail, que las extraño y mucho!!! 

Bueno, a todos los que los tengo en el MSN también, escríbanme un mail si quieren, porque creo que estaré sin MSN por un rato  largo...

Bueno, sobre el fic, lo tenía en mi computadora hace rato, me lo pasó la autora (una chica italiana llamada Carla ("Lottie-kun" en ff... si quieren vayan a su perfil que tiene algunas historias en inglés, además de italiano) y al comenzar a leerla, me gustó muchísimo.  Quizás en la traducción se perdió un poco el sentido original y el contenido más dramático que otra cosa que llevaba en su lengua original, una de mis pasiones, el italiano. Poder unir un idioma que adoro, que lleva mis raíces a pesar del apellido español que traigo a cuestas hace dieciséis años, con otra de mis pasiones, Inuyasha, fue un verdadero placer. 

Tengo traducidos como cinco capítulos de otro fic (en este caso uno de humor) de Inuyasha de la misma autora... es su decisión si lo subo o no.

Espero sus reviews y a todos los que me tienen en su MSN también espero sus mails que, repito por millonésima vez, LOS EXTRAÑO!!!!

Saludos, en especial un fuerte abrazo para la autora,  buena semana para todos... 

_YaShi..._


End file.
